Hug Me, Please! I'm Sick
by le3chan
Summary: Suatu hari di dorm 101, Seongwoo menjalani paginya dengan linglung karena pemandangan pagi yang membuatnya terkejut. "Jonghyun masih tidur. Dengan Minhyun." 2hyun/hwangbugi/nyeonbug, Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seongwoo, Kang Dongho, Choi Minki, Im Youngmin, Kang Daniel, Kwon Hyunbin. NU'EST, Wanna One, PD101S2


Settingnya adalah saat concept evaluation

Enjoy!

* * *

Seongwoo terbangun karena suara alarm milik Jonghyun. Merasa sedikit aneh karena Jonghyun biasa terbangun saat alarmnya pertama berbunyi. Seongwoo mengucek matanya, menghilangkan rasa kantuk, meraih ponsel miliknya untuk mengecek waktu. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar. Sudah hampir lima belas menit alarm Jonghyun berbunyi, dan Jonghyun masih belum bangun?

"Hei, Seongwoo-ya," Seongwoo mendengar suara Minhyun memanggilnya, refleks kepalanya menoleh ke arah di mana tempat tidur Minhyun berada. Dan seketika dirinya membeku di tempat. Di seberangnya, di tempat tidur milik Minhyun, ada Jonghyun yang sedang tidur dengan memeluk Minhyun.

"Hei, bisa tolong aku? Tolong ambilkan ponsel milik Jonghyun? Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya," Minhyun berkata sambil _nyengir_ , seolah-olah keadaan di mana Jonghyun tidur dengan memeluknya itu adalah yang yang biasa terjadi.

Seongwoo turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah linglung, meraih ponsel Jonghyun dan meyerahkannya pada Minhyun, dan dengan sigap langsung mematikan alarm. Kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, Seongwoo-ya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada kau," Minhyun tertawa. "Uh, bisa minta tolong sekali lagi? Kau tahu, kan, Jonghyun yang biasanya membangunkan member yang lain, aku bisa minta tolong padamu untuk membangunkan mereka, Seongwoo-ya?" Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Seongwoo-ya. Ah! Hari ini Jonghyun tidak ikut latihan, aku mungkin akan menyusul agak siang." Seongwoo pikir, Minhyun melihat muka bingungnya karena Minhyun buru-buru menjawab, "Jonghyun sakit. Dari semalam badannya panas, dan baru dini hari tadi Jonghyun baru bisa tidur."

Jonghyun sakit? Sepertinya _leader_ nya semalam baik-baik saja. Tapi, apa hubungan antara Jonghyun sakit dan tidur berpelukan dengan Minhyun?

Ini masih pagi, dan kepalanya sudah sakit.

Seongwoo lebih memilih untuk membangunkan member lainnya, seperti permintaan Minhyun, daripada memikirkan mengapa Jonghyun tidur dengan memeluk Minhyun. Dirinya lebih memilih mengutuk anggota membernya yang lain, yang entah bagaimana bisa tidur dengan suara alarm yang terus berbunyi selama lima belas menit.

Ya, Tuhan, mengapa harus aku yang melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa seperti itu?

Seongwoo yakin, jika ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Jonghyun selengket itu pada Minhyun. Yang sering ia lihat adalah bagaimana Minhyun berusaha untuk meraih Jonghyun ke dalam pelukannya (hal itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin mencuci matanya), bukan Jonghyun yang memeluk Minhyun dengan erat seperti itu.

Seongwoo melakukan semua hal dengan linglung. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus. Dan, entah bangaimana dirinya sudah berada di ruang makan dengan tangan berisikan nampan makan dan tangan Youngmin di pundaknya mengarahkannya ke tempat dimana Daniel, Dongho, Minki dan Hyunbin duduk. Seongwoo benar-benar tidak ingat bagaimana dia melakukan semuanya.

" _Hyung_ , Seongwoo _hyung_ , Jonghyun _hyung_ mana?" Ini masih pagi, dan yang Hyunbin tanyakan adalah Jonghyun. Setidaknya Hyunbin bisa menanyakan kabarnya, kan?

"Masih tidur."

Yang di sekelilingnya memandangnya bingung.

"Masih tidur? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan, Seongwoo-ya? Jonghyun masih tidur?" Dongho bertanya.

Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hu-um, dengan Minhyun."

Seongwoo dapat melihat perubahan wajah Dongho dan Minki, melihat bagaimana Youngmin tersedak minumannya, melihat bagaimana Daniel membelalakkan matanya, dan juga melihat Hyunbin menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Seongwoo bersyukur, para _maknae_ tidak duduk bersama mereka hari ini.

" _Hyung_ , kau bercanda, kan? Jonghyun _hyung_ tidur dengan Minhyun _hyung_? Jonghyun _hyungku_?" Hyunbin bertanya dengan berbisik.

Seongwoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

Dongho dan Minki saling memandang, lalu menghela napas bersamaan.

"Sepertinya semalam, Jonghyun baik-baik saja, Seongwoo-ya," perkataan Dongho membuatnya dilempari tatapan tanya. "Jonghyun sedang sakit, kan?"

"Itu yang Minhyun katakan padaku tadi. Badan Jonghyun panas dari semalam dan baru bisa tidur dini hari tadi."

Hening.

"Tapi, apa hubungannya Jonghyun _hyung_ yang sakit dengan tidur dengan Minhyun _hyung_?" Daniel bertanya.

Seongwoo mengedikkan bahunya. Dirinya pun tidak tahu.

"Itu kebiasaannya," suara Minki menjawab pertanyaan Daniel. "Jonghyun akan berubah menjadi _clingy_ seperti itu jika sedang sakit."

"Denganmu juga, _hyung_?"

Minki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, hanya dengan Minhyun saja. Lagipula, yang kekasih Jonghyun kan Minhyun, bukan aku atau Dongho, atau Aron _hyung_."

Hening. Meja mereka hening. (Itu jika kau mengabaikan suara yang berasal dari sendok dan sumpit milik Dongho.)

"KEKASIH?! JONGHYUN _HYUNG_ DAN MINHYUN _HYUNG_?! KAU BERCANDA, _HYUNG_!"

"Bercanda? Aku tidak bercanda, Hyunbin-ah. Untuk apa aku bercanda dengan hal yang seperti itu?"

Kekasih. Jonghyun dan Minhyun sepasang kekasih. Kepala Seongwoo tambah sakit mendengar perkataan Minki.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu?" Dongho bertanya. "Aku pikir, kalian sudah tahu. Minhyun dan Jonghyun sudah lama berkencan. Bahkan sebelum kami debut, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan lagi, Minhyun itu orang yang tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Jonghyun," Seongwoo tersedak mendengarnya, "Buang pikiran kotormu, Seongwoo-ya."

"Bagaimana aku _tidak_ berpikir seperti _itu_ , jika kau mengutarakannya seperti _itu_?"

"Mungkin yang Dongho maksud lebih seperti, Minhyun selalu ingin Jonghyun berada dekat dengan jangkauannya, begitu."

Dongho mengangguk mendengar perkataan Youngmin.

"Nah, yang seperti itu yang kumaksudkan. Minhyun ingin selalu bisa menyentuh Jonghyun. Entah itu hanya tepukan di pundak atau usapan di kepala. Kalian tentu pernah melihat Minhyun yang seperti itu, kan?"

Seongwoo, Daniel, dan Hyunbin mengiyakan perkataan Dongho.

"Saat melihatnya, aku pikir karena kalian sudah bersama hampir sepuluh tahun, jadi apa yang Minhyun lakukan itu hal yang biasa. Sama seperti jika kalian berempat sedang berkumpul dan bercanda."

" _Skinship_ di antara member NU'EST memang seperti itu, tapi jika kau memperhatikan baik-baik, apa yang Minhyun lakukan pada Jonghyun dan yang Minhyun lakukan pada kami itu berbeda, Niel-ah. Akhir-akhir ini _skinship_ Minhyun pada Jonghyun memang sedikit lebih _subtle_ jika dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Mungkin karena itu kau tidak dapat membedakannya. Jika kau penasaran, coba saja lebih perhatikan mereka. Kau akan melihat perbedaannya. Tempo hari saja, Dongho sudah akan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, saat Minhyun terlihat menderita karena tidak segrup dengan Jonghyun."

Kepala Seongwoo tambah sakit. Mungkin sepertinya setelah sarapan, ia harus mampir ke ruang kesehatan dahulu. Meminta obat sakit kepala.

* * *

(Minhyun merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Wajah Jonghyun yang dilihatnya saat matanya terbuka. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Jonghyun terlihat pucat?

Minhyun bangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jju-ya? Kau terlihat pucat."

Tangannya refleks terangkat untuk meyentuh dahi Jonghyun.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kau panas sekali, Jju-ya! Sini, tidurlah sini. Biar aku ambilkan obat dulu," Minhyun buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur dan merebahkan Jonghyun di tempat tidurnya. Belum sempat dirinya beranjak, tangan Jonghyun sudah mencengkeram lengannya.

"Lepaskan dulu, biarkan aku mengambil obat untukmu, oke?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. Minhyun mengusak rambut Jonghyun pelan.

"Kau pusing?" Jonghyun mengangguk. "Tenggorokanmu sakit?" Jonghyun mengangguk lagi. "Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Minhyun beranjak menuju tempat di mana dirinya menyimpan tasnya. Ada satu tas kecil yang berisi obat-obatan yang disimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga. Dirinya maupun Jonghyun tidak mudah sakit. Terutama Jonghyun. Badannya memang kecil, tapi daya tahan tubuhnya bagus.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga jika salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Seperti saat ini.

Minhyun kembali dengan obat dan air putih. Membantu Jonghyun duduk agar dapat meminun obatnya. Lalu, membenarkan selimut agar Jonghyun tidak kedinginan.

"Minhyunnie..."

"Kenapa?"

Minhyun menahan senyumnya, dirinya tahu apa yang kekasihnya inginkan.

"Peluk."

Minhyun terkekeh. Kekasihnya akan berubah sangat manja padanya jika sedang sakit.

"Ish! Minhyunnie kenapa tertawa, sih?! Minhyunnie senang kalau aku sakit?"

Minhyun kembali terkekeh. Jonghyun merajuk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang, jika kekasih sedang sakit seperti ini? Tidak mungkin bukan?"

Jonghyun mendengus. Membalikkan badannya menghadap tembok.

"Minhyunnie pembohong. Minhyunnie suka melihatku sakit. Buktinya Minhyunnie malah tertawa melihatku sakit."

Minhyun tersenyum. Menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jonghyun. Lalu menyingkap selimut dan naik ke tempat tidur. Satu tangannya sudah berada di atas tubuh Jonghyun.

"Sudah, jangan merajuk seperti itu lagi jika kau ingin cepat sembuh, sayang."

Jonghyun menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung memukul dada Minhyun melihat seringai di wajahnya.

"Minhyunnie mesum. Padahal aku sedang sakit, tapi pikiran kotormu tidak juga hilang."

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang mesum, kok."

Mata Jonghyun memincing.

"Minggir. Aku mau kembali ke tempat tidurku saja."

"Katanya tadi ingin dipeluk, kenapa sekarang kau malah ingin kembali?"

"Aku tidak mau dipeluk oleh seorang pembohong yang mesum."

Walaupun berkata seperti itu, tapi Jonghyun tidak juga beranjak. Yang dilakukannya adalah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minhyun. Minhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kekasinya ini memang _tsundere_.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Ini sudah larut. Aku tahu kau belum bisa tidur. Dan agar kau juga bisa cepat sembuh," Minhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jonghyun.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau tidur, Minhyunnie. Kau dan aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol berdua seperti ini. Aku ingin berduaan dulu."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, sayang. Aku tidak mau sakitmu tambah parah hanya karena kau belum mau tidur. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit, sayang."

"Tapi, aku ingin terus dipeluk Minhyunnie! Nanti jika aku tidur, Minhyunnie malah pindah tempat tidur dan aku tidak dipeluk lagi!"

Jonghyun sudah hampir menangis.

"Kapan aku melakukannya, sayang? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Kau tahu kalau aku senang sekali memelukmu. Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan pelukanku, Jju-ya?"

Jonghyun mengdongakkan kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Minhyunnie benar-benar tidak akan melakukannya? Minhyunnie akan memelukku terus?"

Minhyun mengangguk. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja! Besok pagi, kau akan bangun masih berada di pelukanku. Jadi sekarang tidurlah, Jju-ya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, sayang. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. Kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di dada Minhyun.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu, Minhyunnie. Selamat malam, Minhyunnie."

Minhyun mengecup puncak kepala Jonghyun.

"Selamat malam, Jju-ya. Cepat sembuh, sayang.")

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca *bow*


End file.
